


Post-Pacific

by LieutenantSaavik



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a short newmann fic :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantSaavik/pseuds/LieutenantSaavik
Summary: A quick newt/hermann drabble set post-Uprising.





	Post-Pacific

newton wakes up and the precursors are out of his head and then hermann comes into the lab and kisses him on the mouth. mako applauds because she's alive

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> honestly hollywood should hire me to write screenplays for them


End file.
